User talk:Yutsu
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/creepypasta/images/8/80/Giratina.jpg Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Subject M Test 2 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 17:11, February 16, 2013 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 19:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sigh. You were warned before about posting on the blacklisted subjects. Since this is your SECOND time violating this rule, you have received a one-day ban. We moved your story to Spinpasta Wiki for a REASON. Pokepastas are NOT allowed to be posted directly to this wiki by regular users without going through Spinoff Appeal. END OF STORY. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 19:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, friend XD Message on chat. Hey friend I got your message and I didn't wish to ignore you I fell asleep and woke up at 10:00 so if you will message me your question ill reply once again sorry. Adevine500820 (talk) 04:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC)Adevine500820Adevine500820 (talk) 04:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Welcome to the dark brotherhood of Moderators, I'll see you later. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 03:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Modship Hey, Subject, welcome to the Creepyhood of Mods. Now off topic Just out of interest, were you born in 1997? In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 04:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Haaiii Okies, I'm just testing my signature ;3 BUT HAI SINCE I'M HERE>W< 18:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Happy Birthday Bubble King Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 13:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Hey Subject, Happy Birthday! Here's a cake. Best wishes, Horrorfan1 (talk) 15:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Horro-Sama :( first day on the wiki after recommendation from one of my friends and you ban me :( thanks jerk. DX001110011EAGLE (talk) 13:11, May 26, 2013 (UTC)